Death Can't Keep Us Away
by Bryan Clements
Summary: My first story, I hope you like it. Fax later on. Please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and I am trying to put into words a great idea I have. Fax in the later chapters, you'll see how soon.**

**Ages of the Flock:**

**Max- 18**

**Fang- 18**

**Iggy- 18**

**Nudge- 16**

**Gazzy- 13**

**Angel- 11**

Have you ever held a dead person in your arms? Well, I have and that dead person was my best friend/ soul mate. "Fuck you God!" I yelled. "You did this, you killed Max."

"Fang, shut up," said Iggy. I stood up, gently setting down Max's lifeless body on the sand. I walked towards him and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I walked back over to Max's body, picked her up, and started flying.

After about an hour I touched down outside of a large European mansion. Someone walked out and when he saw Max's body he gasped. "What happened to her Fang?" he was trying to hold back tears.

"Jeb shot her Bryan, he killed her while we were fighting flyboys. We thought he was fighting with us." I replied, for once I was with Max's brother and didn't want to kill him.

"Where's Jeb?" Bryan asked, he sounded pissed off, and he was probably ready to go find Jeb and kill him. To bad I already had done that.

"I killed him," I said. That bastard had deserved to die, and I had made it as painful as possible.

"What are we going to do with her body?" Bryan asked, even though he probably had an idea, he had enough respect to ask me.

"I was thinking the forest sanctuary, Max loved it," I felt like someone was punching me in the gut again and again and again. I was actually on the verge of tears.

"Sure, I'll go get Rayne," Bryan said. Why was he going to get Rayne? Because Rayne can control earth and other types of rock.

Soon, we were all standing in the forest sanctuary; it was a warm orange and felt totally still. Light streamed through trees and a few leaves stirred on the ground. Rayne raided up some earth, and I gently put Max's body into the grave. I spoke a few words over her, and stepped away. Rayne loosened the dirt a little so that it wouldn't crush her body and let it fall down. I grabbed a large slab of rock, pulled out a chisel from my backpack, we have basically every tool we need with us, and started putting Max's name onto the stone.

"Let me do that for you Fang," said Rayne, she had always loved Max, and tears were flowing down her eyes.

"No, I need to do this myself," I said. I finished her name and started on the date. "You guys go," I said, "I need to be alone."

"We'll set up a room for you," he said awkwardly, it probably wasn't fair that I wasn't letting him do anything for his own sister, but since when do I care? "Is anyone else coming?"

"No," I spat, I had finished the date and started on "Alis volat propriis" or She flies with her own wings. It was Max's favorite quote, and she had insisted that I memorize it. After I was don, I jammed it into the ground behind the grave. "I love you Max," I said.

I started back towards the mansion. When I got there I brushed past everyone and went to the room I normally stayed in when we visited. I locked the door, started a shower, and lay down on the bed and cried.

**Some of you may say that Fang crying would never happen, but he just lost Max forever, so yeah, he's crying.**

**For later reference, ages of Bryan and his flock**

**Bryan- 18**

**Annalise- 18**

**Fey- 17**

**Jace- 16**

**Skylar- 15**

**Rayne- 12**

**Please review and leave constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lonely Alcoholic

It had been three years since Max had died. It had also been three years since my drinking problem had started. Before Max had died, we used to drink for fun, but now I drink to forget my problems. Th bartender handed me my fifth drink of the morning, which I downed in one swig.

It took a lot to get me drunk, and get drunk was what I aimed to do today. Today was the exact three year anniversary, so while the others mourn, I drink away my problems. I hit the glass down on the bar and said, "Four more, now."

The bartender looked at me like I was crazy, and I gave him my car keys and credit card.

"I need your ID too," he said in a gruff voice,"You know the drill." Did I really not look 21 yet? I handed him my ID and he looked it over. He gave it back to me and muttered something, he went back to making my drinks.

After what seemed like an hour, he set four huge drink down on the bar, they were like Starbucks Venti size. I heard footsteps and someone sat down beside me. I heard a double tap and glanced over to see a real starbucks venti drink. "Isn't it a little early for that?" Bryan asked.

I glanced down at my watch as Bryan took a seat. It was only 6:28. "Whatever, keep drinking your uber sugar single shot mocha with like a gallon of caramel," I replied, downing the third drink. We sat in silence while I finished my third and fourth drink.

"Lets take a walk Fang," Bryan said, grabbing me firmly by the arm. I went willingly, not feeling the slightest bit drunk. We were walking through the park when something strange caught my eye.

It was a girl, and she looked exactly like Max, and I don't mean that she looked a little like Max, I mean she was Max's twin sister.

I wheeled around and looked at the girl's golden, flowing hair that obviously hadn't been cut for a year. It had some dirt in it and she obviously didn't care about what she was wearing, a shirt and some jeans. But it wasn't the hair or lack of fashion sense that made my heart stop.

It was the few brown feathers showing through her windbreaker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the dismal length of the last chapter, but I wanted to get something out that day. I had it written out on paper, and two pages in my micro writing, it's really small, translates to three quarters of a page in type. It is to be hoped that this one will be longer. I also apologize for the lack of suspense leading from Max's death to Fang meeting up with her again, but I didn't have any ideas of what to do with Fang, after all there were no mysterious circumstances surrounding her death, and he was positive that she was truly killed. In any spare time I have, I may add some flash back chapters of the three years between Max's death and the reunion. Please review, or email me: **

Chapter 3

Since You've Been Gone

"Fang!" Bryan called as I bolted down the street after Max.

"Max…" I said breathlessly. The girl wheeled around, looking like she was ready to kill me.

Her expression softened and she squealed "Hey Fang, I've missed you." I didn't know what to say, so I just kept looking at her, wondering if she would suddenly disappear, maybe I was just really, really drunk; so drunk that I felt sober. Maybe I was hallucinating.

She looked at me funny and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Max, you've been dead for three years Max,"

"Oh yeah," she said, a look of remembrance on her face. "I wasn't dead; I just needed to do something…" She furrowed her brow like she was trying to remember something. Dang, she looked so cute when she was bothered.

"What were you doing for three years, and how did you survive, we buried you, and where have you been?" I was spouting off questions like some kind of fountain that spouts questions incredibly fast. Shut up, I'm not good at metaphors.

She laughed and said, "Whoa, slow down fang. You never used to speak this much. I was… well I… I went to… I think I… Fang, I can't remember." She was looking at me with a look of fear. Max never looks scared. "All I remember is that it was something really important."

Bryan walked finally caught up to me. He took one look at Max and pulled her into a hug. "Max, how are you still alive?" he asked, "You've been dead for three years."

"Well, I was dead, but then this voice told me that I needed do something really important, I just can't remember what," Max said.

Bryan took a step back and looked at her, the same look of fear in his eyes as he had seen in Max's eyes only moments earlier. "Was it The Voice Max?" He asked. Max's voice hadn't said anything to her in about 5 years, ever since that time that the voice had led us into a death trap and we had killed the person who spoke as it, after we had forced him to destroy his broadcast equipment that is.

"No, it was a guys voice, but it was warm and welcoming, like someone who wants to help you. He said, 'Max, you aren't done yet' he asked me to do something important, something to help save the world. I just can't remember what it was. I woke up in the forest sanctuary. Once I did what he asked me, he said that I could go back to being dead, or back to my family, friends, and flock. So I chose to go back to you," Max replied.

I was about to say something when Max cried out and doubled over. "What's happening Max!" I asked franticly. Max tried to reply, and ended up puking right into the plants on the sidewalk. "Max!" I yelled, earning me some strange looks.

Max stood up, wiping the corner of her mouth off. "I'm fine, Fang I love you," Max giggled, her voice airy. Something was wrong.

"Max, what were you doing that took three years?" I asked. I was worried now, this was almost a different Max.

The smile slid from Max's face and I recognized her scowl. This was the 'you have stopped amusing me and now I may need to kick your ass' scowl. I didn't have a chance to get any point across anymore, Max would just come up with a smart comment and refuse to see reason. God, I love her, she's so cute when she's angry.

"Fang, I told you I don't remember what happened or what I did!" Max spat at me. She had gotten taller, and was only a few inches shorter than me.

"Sorry Max..." I muttered. I loved Max, but she can get really annoying at some points.

"Max, lets go back to the house, everyone will want to see you," Bryan said. He was trying to salvage the situation, but what would happen when she got there? I weighed the options of what would happen. 1, Max would be welcomed back with open arms. 2, nobody believes Max is back. 3, someone tries to kill Max, fails, and gets killed. I really hoped for option 1.

"Okay," Max said, the smile returning to her face. What was up with her? Was this a side effect from being dead for some amount of time, or had she just become bipolar? Hopefully, she'd be back to normal Max soon. We started walking down the street.

"Fang..." a small voice murmured next to me. It sounded like honey, music, and flowers all at the same time, it was so beautiful. Damn, I needed to get a hold of myself. What was I doing, writing poetry? Max took my hand, and I glanced over at her, she was looking up at me, her eyes hopeful.

"Yeah Max..." I murmured back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" she said. Was this really Max? I had no clue, she sure wasn't acting like Max.

"It's okay Max, I don't care" I said.

"Fang..." she murmured again.

"What Max?" I asked

"I can't believe you fell for that. You're getting soft Fang," she said, punching me in my shoulder. She was laughing, and I didn't show the pain that that punch had caused. My whole arm was numb. This was good pain though, because I knew **MY**Max was back, the Max I know and love.

"Max..." I whispered.

"Yeah Fang?" Max replied, she looked up at me warily, like I was making fun of her.

"Never leave me again, ever," I said, staring deep into her eyes. She looked up at me with a smirk. Before I could come up with a witty retort, she grabbed me roughly and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. After what seemed like an hour, she pulled away. We were both gasping for air.

"Maximum ride, you never cease to amaze me," I said, laughing. Max smiled, took my hand, and we walked down the street to where Bryan was standing. When we caught up to him he was at a table outside of starbucks.

"Anyone want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had coffee in years," Max said.

"I'm thirsty," I said. I knew that some kind of hangover would start soon, and coffee would help counter that.

We walked into the empty starbucks and headed towards the preppy looking cashier. He was wearing a sweater-vest and had his blonde hair emo style, except it didn't cover his eyes, just went diagonal.

Max started to order before I cut her off. I pulled out my iPhone, and pulled up Bryan, Max, and I's favorite orders. I had programed in Max's because I liked it too, and it was something to remember her by. The cashier's eyes widened as he saw the order, but wrote some stuff on the cup and gave us a look. The look clearly said, "Douche bags." We all looked at each other, and burst into a fit of laughter. We paid with my credit card and sat down in some overstuffed arm chairs.

It was just like old times.

**Hey, follow me on Twitter: /maximumaddict**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Please review!**


End file.
